This invention relates generally to improvements in devices and systems for brewing coffee or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved coffee brewer machine designed for quick and easy set up calibration for consistent dispensing of a predetermined metered volume of hot water during each brew cycle. In addition, this invention relates to an improved coffee brewer machine designed for quick and easy removal of selected components thereof for facilitated and periodic cleaning.
Coffee brewers are generally known in the art for drip process brewing of hot coffee in a commercial environment such as in an office or the like. Such coffee brewers typically include a hot water reservoir which may be coupled to a tap water supply, and from which a controlled volume of hot water is delivered to an upwardly open brew basket having a porous filter containing a quantity of ground coffee mounted therein. The hot water intermixes with the coffee grounds to produce the desired coffee beverage which drains from the brew basket into an underlying coffee pot or decanter. In a common arrangement, the coffee pot is formed from a heat resistant glass and is supported on a hot plate to maintain the brewed coffee at a selected elevated temperature.
The volume of hot water dispensed by the coffee brewer during each brew cycle is adjustably set, typically by service or installation personnel, in accordance with the unique parameters and preferences of each site of use. In this regard, different customers will prefer coffee brewed at different strengths, and at different volumes. In addition, since the volume of water dispensed for each brew cycle is normally controlled by a timer used to open and close a solenoid-type valve, the actual volume of water dispensed during a timed cycle can vary appreciably in accordance with local water pressure. Thus, during initial set up or calibration, service personnel will typically set the timer for an interval representing an approximate volume of water to be dispensed, and then operate the coffee brewer for several brew cycles while adjusting the timer by trial and error until the desired dispensed volume is obtained. This set up calibration procedure can be undesirably time consuming, and does not preclude subsequent volumetric variations in the event of subsequent water supply pressure fluctuations.
In addition, coffee brewers routinely encounter a build-up of oil-based residue particularly on the coffee pot, as well as on the brew basket and adjoining surfaces of a machine housing. Such residue is unsightly and unattractive, and also can detract from the desirable fresh flavor of brewed coffee. It is therefore highly desirable to clean and remove such residue on a periodic basis. With prior coffee brewers, however, surfaces adjoining the brew basket are typically hard to reach and access for effective cleaning. Moreover, when a glass coffee pot is used, cleaning thereof is accompanied by a risk of glass breakage and associated safety hazard, in addition to requiring a replacement coffee pot before use of the coffee brewer can be resumed.
The present invention provides an improved coffee brewer designed for rapid and easy set up calibration to deliver an accurately metered volume of hot water during each brew cycle, substantially independent of variations in local water pressure. The present invention further provides an improved coffee brewer having removable quickly and easily removable components for facilitated periodic cleaning.